Mitchie has a twin sister that comes to live with her
by Aqua Granger-Cullen
Summary: My name is Aqua Torres Granger Hart I am the twin sister to Mitchie Torres and this is my story I am the complete opposite of my sister Mitchie. I am a Tomboy and don't sing unless I have to I also ride motocross.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aqua Granger Hart. I have never been in a regular normal school I have been into Motocross since before I could ride on my own. When I was 1 my father had me riding on his bike while my mother had my sister Mitchie in the house dressing her up and watching over her. By the time I was 2 my father had me riding on my own on his bike. Half way through the year my father found a 1990 Yamaha XT enduro that someone was junking and he brought it home and slowly got the parts for it so we could rebuild it from the frame up. It was hard but we got through it. The bike has a black to teal color fade, it is 350cc four stroke engine. I started racing with my neighbors and team members Demon, Brittany, and Scott after we got our bikes done we all were building our racing bikes and we were the best riders in the town. Then when I was 5 my father got me a brand new Yamaha WR450F right after we got signed to go on to the pro races. My mother always kept Mitchie away from my father and I and basically all the neighbors because she did not want her daughter near the mud and the hicks. My mother is a city girls through and through, when she married my father she did not know that he was a motocross racer nor did she know he has always lived in the country, so after they got married she made him quit racing and he made her move to the country that way they both gave a little. But anyway Mitchie could never play with me, Brittany, Scott, Adam and Demon when we all went on tour my mother cut all contact between me and Mitchie and she has not talked or seen me since I was 7 years old when I was last home she also divorced my father that same year cause he kept me and Mitchie in contact. I also got the ok from my father to marry Demon when I was 7, Brittany and Adam got the ok from their parents that same year. Adam is our co-manager he will take over in a few years for mine and Demon's fathers.

10 years later… (Present day)

I am 17 years old, I am also still a pro motocross rider. My team the Country Hicks includes Brittany, Scott, Demon, and me, and our manager Adam. We have all graduated from online school due to always on tours. Well this year everything is changing the U.S president has found out that 80% of celebrities and famous people have not graduated High School so guess what, we are ALL going to regular public High School in the town our parents are in so I have to go live with mother and my sister in Maryland while my husband, and my best friends are in OH where we all grew up. While not on tour I, Aqua Hart, am Destiny Torres, Demon Hart is Alex Constantine, Brittany White is Brittany Schwizgebel, Scott Schwizgebel is not changing his name, and Adam is not changing his name.

"Alex I don't want to be here, I want to be where you guys are. Mitch is coming to pick me up but Connie does not know she came to get me," I say to 'Alex' over the phone as I wait for Mitchie to get to the airport.

"Aqua babe I know you want to be here, because we want to be there with you but we can't be together due to the rules of the letter we got. I hate that after 10+ years together we are separated and going to High school," Demon tells me as I see Mitchie and some guy walking over.

I say, "Babe I will call you back when I get home Mitch just showed up. I love you, Bye." Before hearing Demons response. I then hang up just as they come over.

Mitchie says, "Sis long time no see, how have you been? Also why are you here? I thought mother hates you and Dad. And what have you done to your hair!? Oh yea, this is Shane mom does not know it but he proposed to me before we got back. Also do you know why mom moved out here?" as she gives me a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

I say, "Mitch I don't talk to mom cause she hates me and she refuses to contact me hints to why we have not seen much of each other. I have been good, it would be great if I had Alex, Britt, and Scott here with me but mom does not care that our lives were in OH. Hey Shane I am Destiny Mitchie's sister, congratulation on the engagement. Sis are you planning on telling dad or not? I am here because, the U.S president has found out that 80% of celebrities and famous people have not graduated High School so guess what, we are ALL going to regular public High School in the town our parents are in, so here I am. And I had to come to Connie since she is the one with full custody of both of us, I don't know why I could not have dad as my parent. As for how I look Mitch, I cut my hair so I could spike it like the others, I got the triple lip rings, the nose ring, the two eye rings, and the tongue rod because I wanted to be me not you. And before you ask, yes Dad knows about them he let me get them when I first started riding."

Shane says, "Uh riding? What do you ride? Horseback, I know Mitchie mentioned before you guys had a lot of land at your old house." as we pull in to my mother's drive way.

I say, "No, I don't ride horseback but I am a Redneck born and raised. I am a daddy's girl, while Mitch was a mommy's girl."

Mitchie says, "Yes D I am I just haven't had the chance yet. Shane my sister is a pro motocross rider. My mother considers her a freak and does not count her as a daughter. My father wanted a kid he could pass on what he knows to but when my mother refused to give him anymore kids D became his child and mom was pissed because she wanted two city girls along with her so she could get him to move but that did not work D wanted to play in the mud and wrestle with the boys, she also wanted to ride dirt bikes like dad. So D, Alex, Britt, and Scott went pro and mom got pissed at me and my father for letting her. Then when we were eight, while dad was at the track watching D race, mom packed his stuff up and what D had in the house and she put it in the drive and told them not to come back. A year later was the outcome of the divorce mom got custody of me and D while dad got nothing, then mom would never let D come home or talk to me or write me. That was when I found dad and he was the messenger between D and me but mom still does not know that we talk." I am speechless because that was NOT what she told me.

"Mitch mom told me she divorced dad because he was always focused on my life away from you guys and when she told him to leave me alone since I left you guys he went behind her back and kept in contact with me and also kept you in contact with me when she did not want us talking. I want to know why she made me believe that the divorce was my fault all these years. So sis which car is yours?" I say as I notice that there are three cars in the drive way besides Shane's car.

Mitchie says, "I don't have one yet D mom let me get my license but she wants me to buy my car with my own money."

I confusedly say, "Mitch, I sent you something to get a new car right after you told me the news. Sis did you not get the 50000 dollar check I sent you last month?"

Shane asks confused, "Mitchie did you not get the car I sent you when the record company signed you before we went on tour?" as we get out of Shane's car and head to the door.


End file.
